Damage
by xXBleedingCrimsonTearsXx
Summary: It's so easy to break something, so hard to fix something. The damage is done, my world is falling apart and I don't know what do to. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Depression, self harm, rape, etc. Read at your own risk.**

**The characters have their human names and they live in the USA. Gilbert and Lovino are in their third year of college, All other characters are in 10th grade unless otherwise stated. Possible OOC.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :)**

Ludwig's POV  
The line had just gone dead. The silence leaves me thinking about what Feliciano had just said.

'In bed.'

'Older brother.'

'Oww oww, take it out.'

I realize what could be happening. Bursting from my chair, I run to Feliciano's house.

Feli's front door is unlocked. I run inside. Arriving at Feliciano's bedroom, I attempt to open the door. I can't. Stepping back, I shoot forward like a rocket and ram the door open with my shoulder.

The sight before me is horrifying. Feliciano is stripped naked, his torn clothes lying on the floor, his screams and cries muffled by the pillow Lovino was shoving his face down onto, while Lovino brutally thrust in and out of Feli.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shout.

Lovino jumps up and takes off, while zipping his pants. Feliciano curls up in a ball, softly crying. I walk quicky over to him

"Ludwig. You came." he whispers to me. Then I notice the blood on the sheets and realize what Lovino had done. Lunging for the phone, I dial 911

"911, what is your emergency?

"I...I...I need help," I stammer. "I think my friend's been..." I can't bring myself to say it at first.

"You think your friend has been what?" the 911 operator asks.

"Raped," I breathe. Somehow, I give the operator Feliciano's address.

'Help is coming.

My mind registers that information. I stand there, not knowing what to do.

It feels like eternity, but I soon detect footsteps bounding up the stairs.

Everything is a blur. Paramedics rush to Feliciano's side, two police officers lead me outside.

"Are you ok?" one officer asks, concern in his voice.

I nod.  
Another officer inquires "Did you see who did this to your friend..." she pauses.

"Feliciano Vargas." my mouth says. I feel numb, like my body is detached from my mind, being commanded by another force.

The officer nods. "Thanks."

I hear Feli call out "Ludwig!" as several paramedics roll him away on a stretcher.

"Um, can I go with him?" I nervously ask.

"Yes, you may." she nods, worry is etched in her face. "The ambulance is that way." she points to the left.

Somehow, I manage to thank her and run towards the ambulance.

At the hospital, Feliciano is immediately rushed to the ER. I try to follow, but a nurse stops me, saying I couldn't go back there. I don't fight it, I feel like a vacuum cleaner had sucked all the energy from me.

While I wait, a detective walks in. "Are you Ludwig Beilschmidt?

"Yeah..." I hesitate, "what do you want with me?"

"I need a statement about what you saw." she says gently.

I nod. "Ok, I'll do whatever I can to help you catch him."

I finish my statement. And wait longer. I call our friends Francis, Arthur, Yao, Kiku, Matthew and Alfred, Ivan and Katyusha, Elizabeta. No one picks up.

I wait some more.

Finally, a nurse takes me to see Feliciano.

"He's been badly beaten, but can go home..." the nurse prattles on.

I stop listening after "he can go home."

I'm not prepared to see the extent of Feli's injuries. Bruises and lacerations cover his body.

"Where's Lovino? Did they catch him?"

The sound of Feliciano's voice jolts me out of my trance. Shaking my head, I softly say "No. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Ludwig." he whispers, "none of this was your fault." He squeezes my hand gently.

"The doctors say you can go home." I say.

"I don't want to. Can I stay with you for a while?" he murmurs quietly.

"Of course you can." I reply.

We stop at Feliciano's house to get his things, then we enter the house I share with my brother Gilbert.

"Can I sleep with you Ludwig?" Feliciano pleads.

"Yeah, go on up." I mumble. He does.

"Who's here?" Gilbert yells from the living room.

"Feliciano." I call back.

"Why?"

I slowly shuffle into the living room. Gilbert's sitting on the couch, watching TV. "He was raped. By Lovino." I whisper.

"WHAT! THAT IS SO UN AWESOME!" Gilbert's loud outcry resonates across the room.

"Can it Gilbert!" I shout. I'm already too stressed to deal with my brother. A bottle of beer, the closest thing to my hand, I pick up and throw in Gilbert's direction. It hits the wall about two centimeters from Gilbert's head.

"What the fuck? What did the awesome me do to deserve that treatment?" Gilbert protests as I turn and walk up the stairs to my room, where Feli is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Depression, self harm, rape, etc. Read at your own risk.**

**Possible OOC.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :)**

Ludwig's POV

"Ludwig? Can I take a shower? I...I feel so disgusting right now." Feliciano asks quietly.

I hug him. "You aren't disgusting, it wasn't your fault. And of course, you can take a shower."

Feliciano walks to the bathroom, then my phone starts ringing. I answer, it's Elizabeta.

"I heard what happened to Feli, he ok?"

"He's...doing as well as he could considering what happened."

"THAT BASTARD!" Elizabeta screeches. As I jump from a combination of fright and being startled, the phone falls from my hand and clatters across the floor. I can still hear her voice as she rants in Hungarian.

I pick up my phone and say "Elizabeta, if you want me to understand you, please speak English."

"Sorry Ludwig. If I ever see Lovino again, I'm going to beat him with my frying pan for doing that to Feliciano. I have to go back to bed. Later." Then I hear the dial tone.

Feliciano walks out of the bathroom, wearing a gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. "Eliza called?"

"Ja, she's pretty pissed off."

"I could tell." Feliciano sits on the bed. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright, night Feli."

"Good night," he replies, sounding sad. I walk out of the room and turn the light off.

I walk downstairs and see Gilbert drinking a beer and watching TV.

"You ok West?" Gilbert asks?

"Nein, I'm in shock. I can't believe this has happened to Feliciano, or that Lovino would do that. But I saw it, I saw him rape Feli, but I still hate to think he'd do that."

"Here. Drown your sorrows." Gilbert tosses me a beer. I stare at it, not sure of what to do with it.

Gilbert takes another gulp of his drink. "I promise, it'll make you feel awesomely better. So will this." He smashes the beer bottle on the floor, picks up a piece of glass and makes a jagged cut diagonally down his arm.

I stand there, not sure of what to do. Suddenly, I notice three other beer bottles on the floor and wonder exactly how drunk he is.

"You're drunk. Go to bed." is the only thing I manage to say.

"Nein, I'm too awesome to get drunk. Don't worry. The awesome me has gone deeper and lived." he slurs upon seeing the concerned look on my face. He stumbles upstairs.

I start cleaning up, throwing away all the empty beer bottles and glass until the room is spotless.

Upstairs, I find Gilbert passed out in the hallway. On his cut is a soggy band aid and a bottle of peroxide in his hand.

I sigh, then drag Gilbert to his room. After I bandage his cut and clean up the peroxide, I realize how exhausted I am.

I wonder what things would be like if my parents were still alive. I try not to dwell in the past, but I can't help but wonder sometimes. My parents were killed in a car crash, along with Feliciano's parents.

I was 11 when my parents died. Gilbert was 18. He's my legal guardian, a store manager at a grocery store and we live off the life insurance, so life hasn't been that bad. We're lucky that the house was paid off before our parents died. The Vargas' are in the same situation.

Gilbert started drinking not long after our parents died. He and my father never got along with each other. Maybe that's why he didn't seem very sad about their deaths.

The whole "I'm awesome" thing drives me crazy. I've never known him not to do it, but my mom said it started when he was 11. His superiority complex got worse when he got a college scholarship and promoted at work.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I walk into the doorway. After I take a shower, I crawl into bed next to Feliciano hoping the day goes better tomorrow.

**AN: The characters all speak their "native language" in addition to English. Ex. Ludwig and Gilbert speak German, Feliciano speaks Italian, Elizabeta speaks Hungarian, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig's POV.  
I wake up the next day. At first, I wonder why Feiiciano is in my bed, them I remember what happened the next day. Feliciano wakes up a few minutes later.

"Want breakfast?" I ask Feli.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll make you pasta."

"I don't feel like eating anything." He curls up into a ball and turns away from me.

I sigh. "Let me know if you want anything." He must really be upset if he's refusing pasta.

Gilbert's still asleep. Entering the kitchen, I decide to make eggs and toast.

I carry my breakfast upstairs to my room. "What's up Feli?" I ask as I climb onto my bed.

"I don't want to talk about last night." he moans.

"Ok, we don't have to, but I'll listen if you want to talk."

"Grazie."

I ate in silence.

After I finish my meal, I again offer Feliciano something to eat and he refuses. I get up to leave but he grabs my hand.

"Stay. Please."

I lie down on the bed next to him and he buries his head in my chest.

"It wasn't the first time." he whispers.

"What?"

"Last night wasn't the first time Lovino hurt me. He started doing that when I was eight. He made me wear dresses and touch him and strip for him and he'd watch me in the shower and he beat me every day too.

I hug Feli tighter.

The stories of abuse along with tears keep pouring out of Feliciano. He eventually falls back asleep.

I walk downstairs, Gilbert is making himself breakfast.

"You sober?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm awesome, I can hold my liquor."

"You're too cocky."

"Shut up, at least I can drink."

"But you shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"Did you see what you did to your wrist last night?"

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness."

"No, I'm not. Your drinking isn't very awesome."

"Aw, shut up!" Gilbert yells, then goes upstairs with his breakfast.

**Important AN: I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing this story for three reasons.**

**1: I'm not feeling this story, I have hardy any inspiration, nor any idea of where it will go and I apologize for how quickly I lost inspiration.**

**2: lack of response. I wouldn't discontinue purely for this reason, but if I did have more response, I would continue.**

**3: possibly the biggest reason, is that I have inspiration and a lot more of it for three new story ideas. Although I might not have them up for a while, I hope you check them out and enjoy them. **

**The new ideas are:  
1: Gilbert Beilschimdt was sold by his abusive parents to human traffickers when he was seven. Now fifteen, depressed, with plans to commit suicide, he meets a girl named Elizabeta who takes him in and shows him what life is like in the world off the streets. But will Gilbert ever escape his past?**

**2: Gilbert Beilschmidt doesn't want to remember his last two years of school, consumed by depression and his desperation to be thin. But now someone close to him is headed down the same path...will Gilbert be able to save him from the path of destruction he went on?**

**3: He wishes he had never gone to that end of summer party. Because now he's the outcast, the school whore. If only people knew what really happened in that room that night...if only they knew...**

**Thank you to those who read, followed, favorites and reviewed. Please check out my upcoming work when I publish it and tell me which one you want to see first! :)**


End file.
